Thranduil and his daughter part 3
by teamtolkien
Summary: Thranduil and his daughter travel to Rivendale but something terrible happens


Thranduil and his daughter part 3

Hello sorry I`ve not written in ages but I wanted to make this part really good. I`m also sorry this is going to be another sad one and does contain miscarriage but I don't mean to be insensitive at all.

The story continues 3 months from where I left it.

Me and Legolas walked through the gardens trying to enjoy the last bit of sunlight until spring, we sat on the elegant rocks that overlooked the waterfall not talking just enjoying each other's company. We sat in silence until the trees started to chime (trees chime when nights near it`s there lullaby for each other ).

"well we should be go back and start getting ready for dinner"

Legolas almost sighed and outstretched his hand to me which I gladly took, we again walked in silence until he looked down at me and from no-were rapped both his arms around me and whispered.

"I know you still miss him, I do. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you, and the baby do you understand"

I nodded still in our embrace wondering why he was saying all of it. We carried on our walk back to the palace, and I placed a hand on my heavy stomach feeling the sudden kicks of the tiny being inside of me. Tears slowly crept up hovering before beginning to spill.

"what`s wrong Pandis are you ill"

"no I`m fine it`s just each time the baby kicks it reminds me more and more of Olbain and how he`s not here to enjoy and love this child. I wish…."

"I know Pandis I wish it too, I hate Ada with all of Valar right now I do understand"

I nod again wiping away my tears.

As me and Legolas enter the dining hall my father stands and smiles broadly

"welcome Legolas, welcome Pandis may I introduce sir Edwen he has travelled all the way from Riverdale"

I smile at both the old elf and my father screaming at him inside my head knowing that the smile and attitude are both fake.

"Pandis my dear, Lord Elrond wishes to see you, he wants to make sure you and the baby are both well… we leave tomorrow"

He said this again with his false smile.

"Of course your majesty, may I ask who will be going?"

"I shall be going, Edwen, a select few guards and yourself"

"what about Legolas?"

"what about him ,he will stay here and care for my kingdom"

I wished my father were staying. I hate to admit it but I would feel safer with Legolas instead of him but there's no getting away from this.

**The next day**

"you will be fine, you both will"

Legolas said quietly so only I could hear placing a hand on my stomach then bringing me in for a hug.

"It`s time to go my dear"

My father was still acting so happy, I wish he would stop.

Legolas helped me onto my horse and a rope was attached from mine to a guards horse , so we would be close to each other on the journey if anything was to happen.

**Rivendale**

The journey was good, there was no orcs to bother us so we got there quicker than other times. Every so often I would get a sharp pain in my stomach that made me cry out in pain. Whenever this would happen the fake smile on my father's lips would leave and he would ride next to me, and take my hand in his until the pain had ended. I wished he would be like this all the time not just when visitors were around.

As we got to the gates of Rivendale another stronger pain started, I cried out tears starting this time I tried to be discrete but my father was again next to me taking my hand. I couldn`t help but scream as the pain got stronger. My father dismounted his horse and carefully helped me off mine, the pain was getting worse and I buried my head in his robes sobbing.

"Ada what's going on I`m scared"

I cried placing a shaking hand on my stomach praying my baby was ok

"I don`t know Pandis but I`m going to get Elrond"

He said this in an unusual shaky voice, That got me even more worried.

I could hear Lord Elrond`s formilia voice and was put down on a large bed, and was given a cup of something to drink.

"Pandis listen to me…. I going to run a few tests on you ok just try and lie still for me"

I nodded letting more tears fall.

He started talking to my father who was nodding and shaking his head at every question. Lord Elrond then came over to me and began to feel my stomach his face then became white and a tear slid over his check.

"My dear I`m afraid you're having a miscarriage…. I`m so sorry…. I`m going to get you some things that will help with the pain."

At this I completely broke down and was screaming and crying franticly. I couldn't be . This isn`t right. I could see my father in the corner of the room his once stern face now sunken and faded.

"Ada"

Was all I had to say and he was there at my side holding me in his embrace crying with me. I again buried my face in his chest and screamed longing for this not to be happening.

Lord Elrond came through with a silver vile

"Drink this… It will help with the pain"

I took the vile and sobbed as I drank the liquid. Thinking I was now never going to have a family.

"Pandis I know you don`t want to hear or do this but your going to have to push now."

I cried as I pushed knowing this was the end of this tiny child`s life. He didn't even get to live properly. I didn't even get to have him for long enough 3 months is nothing. I screamed again into my fathers chest, until Elrond told me it was over.

"Pandis"

"yes Arda"

I could barely talk through the tears

"I`m so sorry"


End file.
